HPCR19
The Girl From Far Away! Her Connection With Hinata! (遠くから女の子！日向と彼女の接続！''Tōku kara on'nanoko! Hinata to kanojo no setsuzoku!) is the nineteenth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn ad the 68th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hinata meeting her light, Myoudouin Itsuki. Plot Hinata was talking to Potpourri about her twin sister, who was named Myoudouin Itsuki. However, Hinata feels a strange warmth, so she goes to check it out. She finds a girl practising martial arts, and Potpourri hugs the girl, calling her "Itsuki". Hinata realises that this girl must be her twin sister, however, Itsuki has somehow lost her memories! What will Hinata and Potpourri do? Synopsis Hinata was walking with Potpourri one day, and she asked her about her twin sister. Potpourri agreed, and said that her twin sister's name was Myoudouin Itsuki. Potpourri said that Itsuki was one of the bravest people she knew, and was very kind. Hinata said that she couldn't wait to meet Itsuki. As they continue to talk, Aranya was hiding behind a tree. She said to herself that she has to stop the Pretty Cures from finding their twins, and Hajar couldn't stop Cure Moonbeam. Aranya decided to follow Hinata, because she could find Itsuki with ease. She then disappeared. Potpourri asked if Hinata had the HeartCatch Mirage, and Hinata said that she did. She pulled it out from her bag, and showed it to Potpourri. However, the yellow button began to glow. Hinata and Potpourri were surprised, but Hinata took out the HeartCatch Mirage's pen and spins the ring with it. The mirror began to glow, but it was a faint light. Potpourri was confused, but Hinata felt a strange warmth. She tells Potpourri to come with her, so they go to check out what that warmth was. The two arrived at a clearing in the woods, where they saw a girl practising martial arts. Hinata walks up to the girl and asks where she was, and the girl turns around, and says that she is at a "memory place". Potpourri suddenly flies to the girl, and hugs her, calling her Itsuki. Hinata then realises that the girl is her twin sister. However, Itsuki pushes Potpourri away. She said that all she remembers is her first name, and doesn't remember anything else, much to Potpourri's shock. Hinata takes Potpourri and apologises to Itsuki for disturbing her, and walks away. They went to the park, and sat down on the swings. Hinata asks if Potpourri was alright, but Potpourri said that she wasn't. Hinata said that she wasn't, either, and began to cry. Potpourri said that tears didn't match Hinata, and she should smile, because something good will happen soon. Hinata hugged Potpourri and thanked her, until Hanae came along and thanked Potpourri - even though she had no idea what they were talking about. Hinata laughed, and Ayano came along with Rina, Yuri, and the mascots following her. Ayano said that even though she didn't know why Hinata was upset, she was glad that she was smiling again. But Hinata went up to Yuri and asked if she and Myoudouin Itsuki were friends. Yuri, confused, said that she was, but Hinata apologised. Rina asked why Hinata was apologising, and Hinata said that she had found Itsuki, but she had lost her memories. Yuri asked if Hinata would take them to her, and she agreed. They all walked to Itsuki's "memory place", where Itsuki was still training. Itsuki seemed shocked at the sight of all these people, but Yuri walked up to Itsuki and greeted her. She introduced herself and the Cures to Itsuki, and said that Itsuki was a friend of hers. Itsuki clenched her fists, and said that she remembered nothing, but Ayano said that she and the Cures will help Itsuki get better. Potpourri said that she was Itsuki's past fairy partner, and she helped her to transform into Cure Sunshine using the Shiny Perfume. Itsuki did not remember. Yuri said that she was Cure Moonlight, and Itsuki was a part of a Pretty Cure team, along with two other Pretty Cures, called Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. Itsuki did not remember. Finally, Hinata said that she had battled Itsuki in her past life, when she was Cure Sunshine Mirage, in order for Itsuki to gain her Super Silhouette form. Itsuki did not remember. After countless efforts, the Cures and mascots decided to call it a day and go home, however, Hinata and Potpourri had both become obsessed with restoring Itsuki's memories. Hinata asked if Itsuki would like to live with her, and Itsuki, surprised, said that she would like to. They went to Hinata's house, where Hinata's mother, Natsumi, was cooking dinner, and Hinata's father, Yoshiro, was reading the newspaper. Hinata introduced Itsuki to them, and said that Itsuki was her twin sister, leaving both Natsumi and Yoshiro shocked. When Natsumi asked why they were twins, Hinata said that the answer is a secret that not even they need to know. Hinata said that Itsuki had also lost her memories. Yoshiro said that he would go prepare Itsuki's room, and Hinata offered to go help. Natsumi asked Itsuki if she would like to help with dinner. Itsuki agreed, and they began cooking. While they were cooking, Itsuki asked why Natsumi was treating her like she was her daughter. Natsumi said that Itsuki was Hinata's twin sister, and even though they aren't related by blood, Natsumi could tell that they were related in the past. Meanwhile, Aranya was walking along a path, until she saw a crying boy. Aranya asked why the boy was crying, and the boy said that his mother had died. Aranya then looked at the boy's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. She stole it from him and merged it with a photo of the boy's mother (which he had kept with him), and it turned into a Desertrian. Hinata heard the Desertrian, and ran outside of the house. She transformed and began fighting the Desertrian. Potpourri grabbed the crystal sphere with the boy encased inside of it, and began to leave in order to find the other Cures. However, she didn't have to leave. The other Cures appeared, fully transformed, and they began fighting the Desertrian together. Itsuki ran outside, and saw the Cures fight. Aranya soon saw Itsuki and told the Desertrian to aim for her. Potpourri shielded Itsuki from the Desertrian's attack, and Potpourri dropped a perfume bottle. Itsuki picked it up, and stared at the Pretty Cures. Pretty Cure had fought hard, until they heard someone shout "Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!", but it wasn't Yuri. They turned around see Itsuki transform into a golden Pretty Cure. After transforming, Itsuki thanked the Cures for restoring her memories, and recited her introduction. Major Events * The Cures encounter Myoudouin Itsuki for the first time. * Itsuki has temporarily lost her memories, but regained them. * Itsuki transforms into Cure Sunshine again. * Hinata's parents appear for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Aranya * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Myoudouin Natsumi * Myoudouin Yoshiro Trivia * Between the Cures fighting the Desertrian and the end of the episode, the song WE WILL RISE was being played in the background. Gallery Heartcatchprecure304.png|Potpourri is shocked over Itsuki having amnesia Potpourri.png|Potpourri trying to cheer Hinata up tAG_114206.jpg|Natsumi trying the food Untitled239.png|Potpourri protecting Itsuki from the Desertrian Untitled34.png|Itsuki picks up the Shiny Perfume 98844_320.png|Cure Sunshine thanking the Cures for restoring her memories Vlcsnap-2011-08-10-05h33m00s153.png|Cure Sunshine's finishing pose Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures